


Poise and Trust (or, Eames watches Arthur while he’s sleeping)

by EliraWinter



Series: Arthur/Eames Drabbles [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter





	Poise and Trust (or, Eames watches Arthur while he’s sleeping)

Arthur's always poised and in control - even when he's slouching back in his chair, his trousers stretch over his tense thighs and calves, his long fingers are gripping his notebook and pen and it's as if every single fibre of his body is catalogued and accounted for.

That's why Eames loves to watch Arthur in sleep. The lines beside his eyes relax, his mouth hangs slack and slightly open, his hands curl softly against his chest. He looks smaller then, vulnerable and sweet and in need of protection, even though he's probably killing slews of projections somewhere deep in his mind. Then he wakes up with a flutter of his eyelids and he's back. (Eames turns back to his work because Arthur’s safe, now.)

The only other time that Eames gets to see Arthur so perfectly relaxed is within his own home - he sprawls on his couch, hums while he's cooking and the crow's feet of his eyes are from laughter and not concentration.

But the best time, Eames' absolute favourite time in the world, is when Arthur's sprawled out beneath him, chest striped with his own come, his hair curling with sweat, limbs like water as they fall from Eames' shoulders. Arthur's useless after he comes, has to lie there with his eyes half closed, legs splayed and a silly little smile on his face for an hour or two as Eames cleans him up and kisses the creases of his skin and revels in the joy of his trust.


End file.
